User blog:Le Dernier Vache/Moodle's Vows (Revised, Ver.1.2)
Anno Domine; 2014, Februarius VI Vows "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." ~ 1 Corinthians 13:13 "Hunter is worth the countless hours of work from school... One may tolerate a world of burden and pressure for the sake of an angel." ~ Self-Modified Quote from "The Girl in the Fireplace", Doctor Who There was once a boy, just your average boy who wandered aimlessly through the dense forest known as Academia. He was deemed smart by his peers, but rather shy, perhaps a bit too shy in fact. Long he walked, bullied by some, insulted frequently. Expectations for him were high, he was always encouraged to be the "best of the best". A biter-sweet childhood he had, while others played outside, he toiled inside, focusing on the labours of education. While others met new friends, laughed together, he sat lonely at his table, wishing as he gazed out of his window and on the countless summer days gone by that he had someone who he could call friend. As time passed, this eased; he gained new friends and life became bearable. But as such, the pressure of academic achievement increased, and his thoughts turned nigh from friends and rather, to darker thoughts, thoughts of suicide. But by chance he met his first love. Despite an ocean separating the two, they were together some time, though alas, all good things come to an end. Again he slipped back into a depression, lost again in the dark. A little boy surrounded in uncountable darkness. To his Lord-Saviour he prayed, crying at his own incompetence as his grades slipped, and as his closest childhood friend passed from this realm and into the realm of the Lord. He prayed, praying for inspiration, for a guiding light to help him see a path re-kindled. And so in His infinite wisdom, he granted Her to him. His angel, someone he could put his trust in again, someone to call his love. '' ''She re-kindled in his heart, hope, that perhaps the world was not wholly malevolent, that perhaps there was some light in it. She showed him again what it meant to love, something he had by then forgotten. And he was glad, for she believed in him. He could finally be himself with someone, no longer bound by the ivory chains of society's prejudices and complications. He was freed. And today, in her name, he swore, To offer counsel only to aid her, not to mislead or deceive her. To be her companion and friend as they walked down the long winding pathway of life together. To be her trusted confidante, someone who she could confide in. ''To be her lover, so that she may yet brace herself against the cold winds of the world and feel wanted. '' And upon this hour that he swore his oaths, he looked at her and he asked her, "Will you marry me?" Category:Blog posts Category:Wedding